They Call Her Death: Spencer Reid
by firefaeshenanigans
Summary: Dr. Morrígan Blake has a horrific past, that put her on the path of justice. Working as a professor at a local college and identifying remains in her spare time, it wouldn't seem likely for her's and that of Dr. Spencer Reid's paths to cross. That is until the BAU are called in a ritualistic series of murders like nothing they ever seen before. Will Morrígan's past be the key?


Morrígan was ripping apart her office trying to find her next classes papers. She had just finished them the night before and could have sworn she had left them on her desk. Frustrated, she grabbed her keys making the long trek out to her Jeep Wrangler. She pulled the collar of her cardigan tighter against her neck as she crunched down the pathway through the fallen leaves.  
>When was the last time anyone had cleared this parking lot?<br>She shoved the keys haphazardly into the lock, pulling the door open, letting out an annoyed sigh. There they where, sitting in a neat pile in the passenger seat. She glanced down at her watch letting out a curse, she was late, _again. _She took off at a sprint, the security guard laughing at her insistent tardiness as he saw her run by. She turned the corner quickly, thanking the universe her lecture room was on the ground floor, and quickly made it through the double doors slamming the the papers down on the desk. She had beat it, the time count down once a professor doesn't show of how long you're supposed to wait for a professor versus a doctor.  
>One of the girls in the front let out a chuckle, seeming to understand her professor's silent victory. Morrígan gave the girl a rare smile, bringing everyone's attention up front.<br>"I was very impressed with your tests." She addressed her Intro to World Religions class. "You may come collect them and if there's something you feel like we need to discuss further before we move on, now's the time people because this stuff jus-"  
>"Builds and builds on itself." Came a chorus of voices making her laugh, at least something had stuck.<br>That's when she noticed him, Aaron Hotchner from the Behavioral Analysis Unit, standing near the door of her classroom seeming to be waiting for an opening. Taking notice of her approach he greeted her with a simple nod of the head.  
>"Dr. Blake, it's good to see you again."<br>"You too Agent Hotchner." She said shaking his extended hand, looking down at the file in his other hand.  
>Noticing her line of sight, he got to the point. "You know I wouldn't bother you here if it wasn't important but we've been called in on a weird one and well..."<br>"Weird is kinda my forte." She finished for him.  
>He nodded. "We could really use your help on this one."<p>

She let out a deep breath, staring at the wall behind his head. Agent Hotchner knew her past, it was his job after all to know who he was bringing into his team, meaning he knew very well what these kind of cases took out of her, what they drug up. Almost sensing what Morrígan was thinking he laid a hand on her shoulder. Turning back to her class she whistled getting everyone's attention again.  
>"I want you all to get into chapters 13, 15, and 16. If you didn't do well this test shoot me your questions via email. Something's come up, no class till further notice. Read!" She said, emphasis on the last word, and turned leading Agent Hotchner to her office so she could collect her things.<p>

Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk twirling his pen through his fingers, trying to find the right words to put into his report for their most recent case. Hotch had left about an hour ago to go find this anthropologist, saying she'd be a great asset to the case that had come across his desk. It seemed to be some kind of ritualistic killings the more Spencer stared at it. But the victims were from drastically different age groups, the only thing they seemed to have in common being their sex. The ding of the elevator brought Spencer out of his daze. Aaron Hotchner stepped out with an unfamiliar woman on his heel. She had bright ginger hair that hung untamed down her back and she was on the tall side, 5'9'' at least. She had this exotic air about her and-  
>"This is Dr. Morrígan Blake, she'll be consulting with us on this case." Hotch said pulling Spencer yet again from his thoughts. "Dr. Blake this is SSA Morgan, SSA Rossi, SSA Prentiss, SSA Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our technical analyst Penelope Garica."<br>"Blake is just fine." She said with a small nod and a heavy Irish accent.  
>Hotch nodded, checking his watch. "Wheels up in 30, we'll brief you on the plane, Dr. Blake."<p>

"Morrígan, that's not a name you hear everyday." David Rossi said taking a seat across from the woman.  
>Her eyes seemed to cloud over at the mention of her first name. She let out a breath, looking anywhere but his face.<br>"It isn't." She answered, simply.  
>"The name Morrígan from Celtic lore of the Goddess Morrígan, typically viewed in three parts of a whole, much like the holy trinity. The name in its most recognized form, Morrígan Le Fay, the witch from the Arthurian legend." Spencer offered.<br>The woman stared back at him, lips slightly parted, but saying nothing. It was obvious she was a bit taken aback. Morgan laughed, giving Spencer a playful jab to the shoulder.  
>"Don't mind him. Wonder boy here does that a lot." Spencer shot Morgan a look, suddenly feeling really embarrassed.<br>"Sorry I..."  
>Morrígan shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. Honestly, I'm just not use to someone making the connection is all."<br>"So which is it? Witch or Goddess?" Emily asked seeming to have caught on that Dr. Blake did in fact not like her name.  
>"The Goddess. My father once told me that he gave me a name to strike fear in the hearts of men." She replied with a small grin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just the starting of something I'd been playing around with, we'll see where it goes I guess. lol <em>**


End file.
